Tyris Elensar
Biography William and Eva lived a comfortable life on the Hapan home world, although Eva would have preferred to stay near her Nabooan family elsewhere it never caused an issue between them. Life on the seven mooned planet was tranquil for the most part, living under the auspices of the grand Hapan royal line. Wanting for little, the pair had only one problem in their path, conception of a child. Though with advanced medicines they were able to create a child for themselves whilst on the brink of losing all hope. They ran a small but successful courier business together, stable enough to keep ticking over under the management of one of their employees while each of them rearranged their lives for the new arrival. Adjusting their lifestyles came easy to them both, after a few months everything just sort of settled into place. William, Eva, and the new arrival Tyris savoured the childhood memories that were forged through the numerous family gatherings, holidays and random acts of Tyris which nobody could have predicted. Lending a hand in the family business earned Tyris a wealth of experience and moral character, attributes that he might not have thought much of at the time but that would put him in good stead once he entered into the cold world of business later in life. The money he earned working helped pay his way through University, and with a tear in each of their eyes, a parental donation of some thousands gave him the seed money he needed to start making his own way in the galaxy. Throughout his teenage years Tyris had become quite idealistic, such as so many are, he found himself spreading his wings in the direction of the New Republic. Subsequent disillusionment with the modus operandi within the Republic's military saw him part company with the Rebels some seasons later. At that point it seemed appropriate for the young man to do some soul searching, take a trip around a few systems and figure out what would be right for him. Tatooine, desert planet, the journey ended here in an uninspiring cantina that banned all droids from entering. Violence was common, though Tyris did well to avoid it at all times unless absolutely necessary. In such a place as Tatooine though, such a polite demeanour as he had could be both a burden and a boon. It was there that he met his good friend and continuing ally Hemi Cuda. A man whose moral compass was somewhat more jaded than Tyris, but whom he could get along with just fine. Soon enough the pair of them had decided to forge an alliance, find a backer, and enter into the transport business. Gung-ho, the pair of them soon realized they were haemorrhaging finance and called off the business, they decided each to head their separate ways for a while and work on a new business strategy. Where Hemi went is for another story, Tyris however was soon snapped up to work as a second in command for Myorzo Weapon Systems, apparently his good manners in business were well appreciated by the major players there. While the ambition of founding a transportation faction of his own may still be a distant prospect, Tyris continues to plan for the day he is able to take his second chance so that he won't miss it when it arrives. Though there have been temptations to take dirty money to shortcut his road to success, so long as there remains Elensar blood within his veins he remains committed to following in the moral codes of business he first learnt while working with his family back on Hapes. Category: Individuals